spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikini Bottom High: Summer Vacation
Bikini Bottom High: Summer Vacation is a direct-to-video series finale for the TV series Bikini Bottom High. In this movie, the Bikini Bottom High students goes on a vacation to the sea of Honolulu in honor of graduating from high school. However, SpongeBob and Patrick hides in Squidward's luggage, which thanks to the smuggling argument, they were kicked out of the plane. They wanted to go to the fancy resort so badly, but because of that, they were also kicked out as well. What will they do now? Plot It is the summer before college, and all of the Bikini Bottom High students were treated to a field trip to the sea of Honolulu for the summer vacation for their reward of graduating. Squidward decided this would be his chance to get some peace from his neighbors, as they always tease him every single day. During the plane ride, Squidward discovers that SpongeBob and Patrick actually stowed away in his luggage. Squidward complains to the flight attendant, but she thinks that Squidward smuggled them on purpose and throws Squidward, SpongeBob and Patrick out the door. The three fell, landing in Honolulu, which they think this is the best 5 minutes of the vacation. Then, Patrick spots a sign that says "Secret Bikini Bottom High Party Spot... Don't tell SpongeBob, Patrick, or Squidward". They saw a fancy resort with everything you're heart desires, much to Squidward's delight on fancy. When they entered in the resort, the students saw that they had entered and they were frightened. Squidward asks the principal why they weren't invited. The principal of Bikini Bottom High tells him that they could destory and ruin the party if they showed, because since they ruined the plane flight due to the smuggling between them. The graduates kick them out. Squidward wants to be in that fancy resort really bad, so he does every attempt to go into the resort. SpongeBob and Patrick says that it wasn't an idea but he doesn't care. SpongeBob and Patrick rather make their own resort at SpongeBob's house and enjoy. They decided to go back to Bikini Bottom with the Bikini Bottom High hot air balloon. Meanwhile, in the secret resort, Squidward tried many attempts to get in. After many attempts for him to enter the resort and failing, he decides to go back to the Bikini Bottom as well. SpongeBob told him that he should come over to his resort but Squidward disagrees saying "There is NO such thing of making a resort! All students won't like to stay in your house!" He went back to his house, disappointed about his summer vacation had failed. Because of Squidward destorying the Flamethrower to get the door, the fire destroys the resort the Bikini Bottom High students were in the middle of summer vacation. They are forced to fly back home early. The students notice that SpongeBob and Patrick are having a party in the pineapple and decide to move in and join the party. They had noticed how flexible SpongeBob and Patrick were by making a resort. They all had a party for the rest of the summer. Squidward notices that there's a whole party at SpongeBob's house. He wanted SpongeBob and Patrick OUT! So, he tries to get in, but the Principal says he isn't allowed in because he wasn't doing the same as them, which he could of made his own resort instead of breaking in. Squidward, furious about it, kicked the door, ruining the party. The principal called the police because Squidward was destroying their house! Squidward got arrested by the police. Back in the resort, they were dancing with all of the students as the credits roll. In conclusion, Squidward was taken to Bikini Bottom Jail for the rest of the summer. He was glad he's alone that he stayed away from SpongeBob and Patrick for the whole summer vacation and got some peace. But, just then, Patrick sneaks in and told him he came to play with Squidward with the game "Connect Four by Four", much to Squidward's horror. The movie ends with Squidward screaming. Release The movie sold 1,314,913 units in three weeks and eventually sold 2.0 million by the end of the year. Category:Movies Category:DVDs Category:The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions